The present invention relates to a holder for a pet dish. More particularly, the present invention relates to a holder for a pet dish that allows a pet to access a bowl of food or water, while preventing the pet from tipping over or moving the bowl.
Pet owners, and particularly owners of large pets, such as large dogs, often face the common problem of the pet tipping over and spilling its food and/or water bowls. Such is undesirable, especially when the pet is kept outdoors for an extended period of time, requiring adequate supplies of food and water. Additionally, outdoor feeding leads to increased difficulties with sanitation and bugs.
Several pet bowls have been developed to prevent a pet from tipping over the bowl and spilling its food. Each of these bowls has been designed specifically to include spikes that can be set in the ground to hold the bowl in position without tipping over. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,131, issued to Jones, discloses the use of retractable spikes attached to a bowl to allow the bowl to be anchored to the ground. This bowl requires the pet owner to remove the spikes from the ground whenever the bowl is to be removed for cleaning and refilling of food/water. Such is inconvenient for the pet owner and may become even more taxing during periods of dry weather when hard ground conditions make repetitive removal and replacement of the spikes difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,276, issued to Raposa, also discloses a bowl that utilizes a spike to anchor the bowl to the ground. The bowl of Raposa has been specially designed with a cylindrical post in the middle to accept the spike. While the bowl of Raposa can be removed from the spike for cleaning and refilling, only the specially designed bowl can be held in position by the spike.
In addition to the pet dishes discussed above, several pet dish holders have also been developed in an attempt to address the needs of pet owners. An example of a pet dish holder that has been designed to anchor into the ground is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,773, issued to Richardson. Richardson discloses a solid frame dish holder that is anchored to the ground by a screw. A specially designed dish fits into the solid frame. The pet dish holder of Richardson has several disadvantages that are undesirable to many pet owners. The primary disadvantage is that the solid, closed framework of Richardson is specifically designed to retain a trough of water to isolate the dish from the ground and from crawling insects. In addition to retaining water, this solid framework will tend to retain food particles and other debris, requiring removal of the dish holder from the ground for proper cleaning. Insufficient cleansing of the dish performed by the pet owner will result in unsanitary conditions, creating a health hazard for the pet. As many pet owners do not have time to constantly remove the dish holder from the ground, it is desirable to develop a dish holder that does not require active cleaning by the pet owner. Another disadvantage of the dish holder of Richardson is the fact that it is designed only to hold a dish that has been specially designed for the holder. This holder does not allow pet owners the flexibility to easily substitute or replace dishes.
It is desirable to design a sanitary pet dish holder that will prevent spillage of food and water that also allows for interchangeability of bowls of various shapes and sizes. It is also desirable to design a pet dish holder that does not require a pet owner to actively clean the holder. Additionally, owners of large pets often desire elevated dish holders to improve their pet""s posture during feeding.
A principle object of the present invention is to provide a pet dish holder that will prevent spillage of food and water. This is accomplished through a framework designed to hold a bowl in position. Projecting from the framework are several spikes designed to anchor the holder to the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pet dish holder that allows for interchangeability of bowls of various shapes and sizes. This object is attained through the inclusion of a partial lid attached to the framework. The lid is adapted to provide access to the bowl and simultaneously to prevent extraction of the dish from the frame while the lid is in a closed position. The lid can be attached to the frame by a hinge or latch mechanism, or by a combination of both a hinge and a latch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pet dish holder that requires no active cleaning by the pet owner. This object is achieved through the use of an open framework that allows food particles and other debris to fall through the framework away from the dish holder.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a pet dish holder that is elevated to improve a large pet""s posture while feeding. This is accomplished through the use of extensions between the spikes and the frame. In addition to improving posture, the extensions also improve the passive cleaning properties of the dish holder by raising the holder off the ground away from fallen food particles and debris.
The foregoing and other objects are intended to be illustrative of the invention and are not meant in a limiting sense. Many possible embodiments of the invention may be made and will be readily evident upon a study of the following specification and accompanying drawings comprising a part thereof. Various features and subcombinations of invention may be employed without reference to other features and subcombinations. Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.